


Oinkfest

by CALira



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dreams, Fun, Games, M/M, Naughty, Needs, not sleeping, sleeping, wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALira/pseuds/CALira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's gotta have it. Eric's asleep. What's the best way to wake him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oinkfest

Aaron jolted awake drenched in sweat and panting wildly. His eyes darted everywhere at once. All was quiet and still. He was indoors, at home, in his own bed. But not all was well, as his raging hard on would attest.

His dream had been so vividly erotic and... moist. He almost lost control of himself in his sleep. That hadn't happened to him since middle school and he was extremely grateful to have avoided the embarassment of a full on wet dream in his thirties. 

He sat up carefully. Leaning back against the thickly cushioned headboard, he slowly took a deep breath. He needed to calm the hell down. His erection however, would have none of it and insistently let him know in no uncertain terms that they were past the point of no return. 

He grimaced and squirmed uncomfortably. It just wasn't like him to be this persistently aroused. It had already been an incredibly sexy day and he thought he'd worked it all out of his system. How could he possibly still be able to feel this horny?

It didn't matter. There wasn't enough blood left in his brain to play detective. The situation had to be resolved, now.

He stared in contemplation at the closed door just off the dresser across the room. Anxiously worrying his preternaturaly plump bottom lip with his needlessly perfect teeth, his eyes narrowed as he thought to himself'

'Jacking off in the bathroom is for single guys.' 

Pursing his lips he continued silently, '...and I'm not single.'

He rolled his steel blue eyes away from the door sheepishly. Laying beside him was a lean, red headed lump of masculinity. Eric, his husband in every way but registry, lay sleeping peacefully, his back facing Aaron's side of the bed at a sloping angle.

The love of his life had his pale, sinewy arms wrapped around an overly fluffed pillow, hugging it adorably to the side of his sweetly dreaming face. The circus contortionist moves that it had taken him to get into that position twisted his t-shirt up his back. The hem had worked its way high off his hips exposing a wide swath of smooth porcelain skin.

Aaron smirked naughtily. It had been the sight of that pale glow of Eric's alabaster skin earlier in the day that started all the pleasurable trouble.

Aaron's morning shift on the sentry platform ended early with the unscheduled appearance of Sasha. The brooding sniper was in need of savoring the potential of shooting something.

He offered to finish out the rest of his shift with her, but she wanted some alone time with her rifle. She needed the alone time, period.

When Aaron opened the front door of his home, a gloriously enticing scent wafted through the air and surrounded him like a welcoming embrace. Sniffing puppy-like at the air, he headed immediately to the kitchen. A huge pot of pasta sauce was simmering away on the stove. It was cook for the week day.

He quietly called out to his housemate, voice barely a whisper, "Eric. Yoohoo. Eric."

When he intentionally didn't receive a response he grinned evily and sneaked silently over to the stove.

Lifting the handled lid he took a deep happy breath. The aroma rising up to meet him was bright, fresh and rustic. Just the way he liked it. He knew that Eric preferred the bolder taste of strong herbs with his pasta but he always made it the way Aaron liked instead. He smiled fondly at the thought before reaching to poke a finger into the sauce.

"Hey, get out of that pot!" A familiar voice admonished with a laugh. He turned to see Eric entering the kitchen wiping grimy hands with a ratty shop towel.

Aaron's jaw went slack and his eyes saucered. He stared wordlessly as Eric tucked the towel into the tie of his apron. 

To be exact, into the silky sash tie of the ridiculous French Maid's apron they had found a few months ago at a costume shop. Aaron had no idea his beloved husband nee boyfriend actually wore the silly thing... other than that first night in the privacy of their bedroom. He also had no idea that concealing actual clothes could be so enticing.

Eric's current ensemble of frayed shorts and weathered tank was mostly hidden by the dainty frock. Bare limbs stuck out in all their pale glory from behind the ruffles and lace. He wasn't even wearing shoes. He looked utterly naked and somehow, the illusion was even hotter than the actual nudity.

Something dark and greasy was smeared adorably across his cheek. The elegant red head practically shone from a thin layer of sweat coating his pale skin.

Aaron goggled at the site, drool pooling behind the lower teeth of his gaping mouth. He couldn't believe the intensity of the innocently sexual aura his man exuded. He looked so sweet and...tasty, like a vanilla bon bon with a dark cocoa swirl nestled in a fluted paper wrapper.

Eric leaned across his stunned partner and took the pot lid gently from the shearling brunette. Aaron stayed him with the warm touch of his wide hand on Eric's partially exposed sternum.

Eric looked at him, eyebrows raised,

"What?" he laughed gently.

Holding him by both shoulders, Aaron scanned his boyfriend up and down slowly. His close shorn curls absolutely unmoving.

"Look at you," the brunette whispered in a heated breath.

"Huh?" Eric asked before chuffing in amused realization,

"Oh. The outfit." He pulled down on the ruffled hem and smoothed the gauzy lace with his hands. "It gets hot in the garage with that door closed."

"Yeah, that. But also.." Aaron lifted Eric's face and balanced the man's fine boned chin on a textured knuckle. He gently stroked a thumb over his beloved's cheek, wiping at the dark smudge.

With an embarrassed little chuckle, Eric retrieved the faded red rag from his waist and began rubbing his face.

"I was rebuilding that rifle," he said between swipes.

"Someone did a real number on it. Was pretty thouroughly jammed." 

Aaron smiled broadly and with heavy amber eyes, he leaned into Eric, pulling the slender man tightly to his hearty chest. He slid his Romanesque nose lightly along Eric's salty dewed neck and inhaled deeply. Resting his cheek along Eric's pronounced jaw, he whispered into the petal shaped ear, 

"Mmm. Sweat..." He took another deep sniff and whispered into the cloud white pale of Eric's throat,

"...gun oil..." He worked his plump lips against the translucent skin, 

"...oregano." 

"Sorry" Eric pushed softly against Aaron's broad chest with a sweetly embarrassed smile, "Let me go wash up."

"Uh uh," the stocky brunette grabbed the back of Eric's smooth red head and mashed their lips together hard.

Pulling back a fraction, he managed to croak thickly, "I like it", before he pulled Eric down onto the floor.

Aaron was rudely thrust back into the present by a sudden influx of fluid into his already overtaxed erectile tissue. He flinched and made a small noise of discomfort. Dark eyebrows knit tightly, he worked his teeth over his bottom lip again before sighing resolutely. He slid down the bed toward Eric.

Slinking alongside his man's bony hip, Aaron gently touched his lightly stubbled cheek to the exposed creamy white of Eric's smooth back. Lingering a moment to revel in the comforting warmth, he inhaled softly. Even after showering, Eric still smelled faintly of savory sweet manliness. Aaron flinched again and determinedly stepped up his advances.

He hooked the waistband of Eric's pajama pants with a crooked index finger and pulled down ever so slightly. He slowly exposed the hollow at the small of the slender man's back. 

Aaron lowered his face and gently brushed his lips along the pale skin just above his hooked finger.

He felt a small reflexive twitch from beneath him. His eyes brightened over the sly handle bar curl of his lips. He leaned in again and worked his ridiculously pouty man lips along the skin inside the slight indentation. Exhaling wet warm breath, he softly kneaded the flesh with his swollen lips.

The lightest touch of teeth triggered the nexus of nerves underneath the hollow and a cascade of sparking flashes of electricity radiated across Eric's body. Aaron heard a sharp intake of air escape his mate as the exposed skin of his back became as goose flesh. 

Aaron paused his oral activies to wait eagerly for more signs of life.

A pillow muffled voice mumbled groggily, 

"I'm asleep, you perv."

Aaron took the playful respose as waking encouragement and his wholesome face broke into a wide, gleeful grin. He sat back on his heels alongside Eric's angled hip and wrapped his weathered fingers around the tapered waist. Gently squeezing Eric's sides, he massaged the area on either side of his partner's surprisingly stout spine with his rough, work worn thumbs.

"You don't sound asleep", he accused playfully.

"Sleeptalkin'," Eric rushed the words out together in a slurred groan.

Aaron's celestial eyes twinkled brightly. He slid his hands upward along Eric's torso, pushing the age worn t-shirt up with his thumbs. Drawing his nose upward along the newly exposed flesh, he inhaled deeply up the midline of Eric's shivering back.

"You don't smell asleep".

He heard another small catch of breathe from beneath him. A frustrated little moan made its way from Eric before he fell absolutely still. After a few moments of silence, Aaron realized that his coppery love was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge his amorous advances. He gladly accepted the challenge.

Roughly mashing the t-shirt up across Eric's shoulders, Aaron played small licks with the tip of his tongue between the angular shoulder blades. He suddenly painted a broad streak of wet heat with a wide ice cream cone lick across the shuddering pale beneath him. The brunette gently kissed the pale flesh dry. 

With an open mouth that didn't quite touch Eric's skin, he purred,

"You don't taste asleep, either." 

Eric's entire body trembled violently. With a low gutteral sigh, he raised his head to look over his shoulder at Aaron. One sleepy eye partially open, he asked, 

"You were going to wait until I woke up first, right?"

Abandoning the balled up t-shirt around the redhead's pale shoulders, Aaron dove for the vulnerably stretched side of his love's neck. He nibbled at the delicate skin with a slightly insincere "mm hmm" buzzing his lips. 

A shivery little noise escaped Eric's mouth. With a huge grin, he sighed loudly, 

"Oh, alright". Trying to roll over to face his persistent masher, Eric realized he was both flattened and effectively trapped under Aaron's solidly muscular body. He looked backed over his shoulder with a smirk, 

"You wanna back up some?"

With a goofy "Oh" Aaron excitedly hopped his knees back on the bed, clearing just exactly enough room for Eric to maneuver.

Eric shook his head, laughing softly. With a barely contained lipless smile he plopped flat onto his back, arms and legs flung far from his unmoving body. Closing his eyes, he sighed in melodramatic resignation, 

"Go on then. Do what you have to do to satisfy your carnal needs. Don't mind me, I'll just wait here."

Aaron leaned back onto his knees. Stroking his chin, he stared quietly down at his prostrate boyfriend charmingly spread eagle before him. A heartbeat later, he shrugged his shoulders and with an agreeable "OK", he jumped onto the supine Eric.

The red head laughed and held onto Aaron's arms as the taller man straddled his trim waist carefully. Once settled comfortably atop his amused partner, the stout man leaned in for a kiss.

Eric grabbed the approaching face lightly and held it in place with his long hands.

They locked eyes and smiled lovingly at each other for a few breaths.

Eric broke the silence with a softly whispered, 

"You're a pig. You know that?"

Aaron danced his eyebrows and stretched his pouty lips ear to ear. Lowering his face to hover a hair's breadth above Eric's impossibly enticing grin, the brunette mouthed against those wide red lips,

"Oink". 

Aaron slipped his head out of Eric's grip and brushed his face along his beloved's angular jaw. His plump reddened lips landed actively against the gleaming skin of Eric's elegant neck.

The tightly muscled slender red head sang out with an excited shiver, 

"Soo-ey!" 

He slid his long sinewed hands onto the back of Aaron's head. Grabbing two fistfulls of springy brown curls, he pulled the surprised face to his own and kissed the man deeply.

Breaking for air with a huge gasp, Aaron breathed out,

"You need to multitask more often."

"Mmm. More spaghetti sauce?" 

Eric slid his hands down through his mate's undisturbedly short curls gently continuing down along the thick neck. Softly kneading the flare of the wide shoulders, he felt Aaron's mouth on his earlobe.

"Mmm hmm" The brunette sounded between fervent suckling slurps. 

"...and gun oil?" Eric teased.

He wrapped his arms under Aaron's and dragged his fingers across the tightly flexed back muscles. 

Aaron stared seriously into Eric's smiling face with barely focused eyes and breathed heavily,

"Man sweat."

Eric held him in a smoky gaze, 

"Mmm hmm".

Aaron grunted in agreement. Smashing their lips together, he ravaged Eric's mouth with his eager tongue. Eventually, his needy body stopped yelling at him and melted into lazy contentment.

Comfortably sated and grateful, he lay peacefully in a sweaty embrace with his sleeping husband. He smiled broadly as Eric woke suddenly with a jolt.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably skirts canon. Silly. Cute. Fun. The reason I breathe, distilled down into goofy fiction. 
> 
> Hope you like. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
